Don’t Freakin’ Call me a Mutant
by dollydolphin
Summary: Carla Capriola is the only Jedi from Earth. Brakiss mainly wants her but when Magneto tries to get her as well. Will Carla kill Brakiss and aviod of being caught by Magneto while trying to make sure her Jedi friends help her.
1. This is my life

I do not own Star Wars or X-men Evolution. I only own Carla Susana Capriola. _**

* * *

**_

_**Don't Freakin' Call me a Mutant**_

**Chapter 1: This is my life **

* * *

Carla Susana Capriola is a Jedi not a mutant. She is 17 years old an Earth is her home world. She is 5'5" with a deceptive body. Her body appears to be thin and fragile but she is not to be fooled with. She has naturally curly hair that falls just below her shoulders and she has it shaped around her face. Her eyes are hazel with green in the center and gold surrounding the green. She is known as the Great Jedi and her lightsaber is purple. When she powers up her hair and eyes turn purple. When she was ten, her hometown was destroyed by fire killing her parents. Brakiss was the one who did it to her and he gave her a burn scar on her back. The scar is in the shape of a flame that doesn't heal and grew with her. She is a sweet person and has many nicknames. One she normally goes by on Earth and in space is El Delfín because she loves to swim.

Carla is sitting in a cell made especially for her by Brakiss. He comes in periodically to put a shot in her to kill her. The only good thing he can't get his space station up and running so she is still on earth but in Siberia. She gets her family picture out from her clothes. She begins to cry. A guy comes into her cell and it isn't Brakiss but from her food deprived body she has very little power to protect her. The power is making sure she is alright from the lack of food. He harshly grabs your collar of your clothes and drags you out of the building into the cold. You put your arms around your body to keep you warm until your body gets used to it he speaks in English to you.

"Carla, where are your parents?" he asks.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," replying in Galactic basic hoping he would he would understand that you don't want some one to come out.

"Carla, come with us."

"No, I don't know you. How am I supposed to know if you weren't hurt me"

"You are not alone; I'm a mutant just like you."

"You're not like me. I'm not a mutant, I'm a Jedi!"

Right then Brakiss comes out and one of the storm troopers stuns you.

You wake up to warmth around you and you notice that you are back in America. You think you have your Jedi friends from space to thank for that. You sit up and your stomach growls.

'Damn, you Brakiss, not giving me any food but poisoning me slowly so that I would die just like my parents,' you think.

Luke comes in with a few mutants behind him.

"Luke," you state in English.

"Carla, are you alright?" Luke replies.

"I'm fine besides being hungry."

"By the way which one had you?"

"Brakiss, then this old guy that said he was a mutant helped me out of my cell. He asked about me parents though. It is almost like he didn't know that they were dead."

"That was Magneto," one mutant states.

You nod your head but your stomach growls much more loudly.

"I think we should get you some food," Luke replies.

"Please!"

They leave and you decide to look around a little bit. After awhile Luke comes back but this time Han Solo is following him.

"Kiddo, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Can you stop calling me Kiddo, Han? But I am feeling fine," you reply. "Uh, Luke how long am I going to be down here? I want to talk to Jaina and Jacen."

"You'll be down here for two more days to make sure all of the poison is out of your system but I can send them down to you," Luke replies and he puts down the food.

You start to eat the food when your heart gives you a jerk. The food falls on to the food and you start to have convolutions. You have no clue what is going on and if you are going to die. Luke rushes to get a needle and he gives you what you think is medicine. You sit back up and you look at him.

"What was that?" you ask.

"Your body's reaction to the poison, Xavier thought it was out of your body but I guess it isn't. It's just that you can't have food just yet."

You lower your head and sigh.

"Don't worry, it'll get out eventually. But when they found you were having convolutions in the snow."

After a week in the medical part you get better and you mainly talk to Jaina and Jacen because the other ones weren't there.


	2. Carla’s adjustment back to Earth

**_Don't Freakin' Call me a Mutant_ **

**Chapter 2: Carla's adjustment back to Earth

* * *

**

Carla is sleeping soundly in her bed trying to get some rest before her, Jaina, and Jacen practice. After awhile someone shakes her bed and she wakes up to see Kitty looking at her.

"Kitty, what do you want?" you inquire.

"Have you forgotten you have to go to school today?"

"Is it Monday already?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm getting up."

Kitty leaves and you put on clothes. You rush down stairs and you get breakfast. You head to school with the rest and you go to see the principal. You sit waiting for him and he lets you come in.

"Carla, it is a pleasure to have you," he state as he hands you a few things.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," you reply.

"You have all honors and advance placement classed due to you being a head of your fellow class mates. Most of them we had to create for you so you will be the only one in a lot of them."

He hands you your schedule, locker number, and student ID. You head to your first class and you notice no one is here. You take a seat and a teacher comes in and he looks at you.

"You must be Carla," he states.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Tyron I work at the college near here. Most of your classes will be from the college."

"I see. But if that is the case shouldn't I be going to the College then."

"Well, yes but you don't have your high school diploma yet from my understanding."

"True."

"Why don't we get started with science then? Oh and your labs will be at the college so you can have a partner."

The school day goes fine but you have almost the whole day to yourself. The only one you have together is your Honors English class. You are with Jean and Scott but no one else you know. Once you get back to the mansion Jaina and Jacen greets you.

"Carla, how did school go?" they ask.

"Good, I have almost all of my classes by myself though."

"That is because you are a Jedi."

"True but I have homework to do."

"You're doing it now?"

"Yeah, for English I have to sign papers and bring them back tomorrow. And the rest of my classes they want me to look over a few things for next week and I want to get a head start on it."

"Hold on, what is the majority of your teachers?"

"Professors from the nearest college"

"That is weird."

"I know. But besides my honors English class I am in advance placement but I am a head of their AP courses. They had to do it that way."

"Well we do need to practice and you need to get away from school work."

"Fine, just let me put these down."

You set your books in your room and you practice with Jaina and Jacen for an hour then you start on your homework. The English homework is easy but the rest is you buying books before you can look over them. Once you get them ordered Luke comes in your room.

"Ordering books? Shouldn't the school provide them for you?"

"Yeah but they are not providing me my college courses I have to buy them and my whole time is college classes everyday."

"Oh"

You get off of your computer and get ready for tomorrow. The rest of the day you do nothing so you just hang out with people in the mansion and getting to know them better.


	3. Back to Siberia

_**Don't Freakin' Call me a Mutant **_

_**Chapter 3: Back to Siberia**_

* * *

After two months of being in school and training. Carla's college teachers have cancelled your classes even her lab because you are so far ahead of the rest of their classes and her English teacher has cancelled her class because not getting a substitute for her maternity leave for a month. Carla, Jaina, and Jacen decide to take a trip to Siberia to get your lightsaber back and hopefully kill Brakiss. They leave for Siberia and the plane ride over is a very long one. Once there your guide takes you as far as he could to the base. You use your space binoculars to see what is going on and there is a lot of activity.

Brakiss's POV

You are pacing in your office ever since Carla escaped from your hands and you are now trying to find her. Timitha comes in and looks at you.

"Have you found her yet?" you ask irritated.

"No, but why is she so important anymore? You lost her to a mutant not to another Jedi…"

"I want her so I can kill her! I let her live against my best wishes and now I want her to die."

"You do love that girl don't you?

"What are you talking about?"

"You want her to die and when you give her the shot you kissed her passionately and you are keeping her lightsaber as a gift."

"So?"

"You're hopeless. If you love her so much why don't you tell her the next time you capture her but next time treat her better!"

Timitha leaves and you sit in your seat thinking what she just said.

Your POV

They make their move and the storm troopers try to stop Carla, Jaina, and Jacen. They rush to Brakiss's office and he looks at them.

"Well, well, the Great Jedi came back for her lightsaber," Brakiss smirks.

"Brakiss, I want it back now!"

"I don't think so. Guards put the three of them in different cells."

With no to little hesitation on the guards part they over power Carla with the Shikon Jewel on them and take her to a cell with her friends behind her. They throw Carla on the ground and one puts it in the case so Carla wouldn't be a threat. They leave and you go to the door.

"Let me out of here!" she yells.

Carla sits in the corner and Timitha comes in.

"Carla, stand up!"

"No!"

"Carla!"

"You're not the boss of me."

She force pulls Carla up and Timitha looks in Carla's eyes.

"This is for your own good. You know that! Why would Brakiss try to capture you and now you have fallen in a trap. I want you to eat this now."

"What is it?"

"It will help your body fight the poison that he might start back up. But it won't help you from becoming pregnant. We girls have to look after each other."

She leaves and Carla eats it. She sits back down and Brakiss comes in the needle. He pokes her arm with it and kisses her to as he injects the poison. Brakiss leaves but Luke comes with the X-men because Luke had a feeling Carla and the Solo twins were in trouble. Luke picks Carla up noticing how drugged out she is. They rescue the others and get back to America. Carla gets better fast but Luke gives you your lightsaber that he got.

"Carla, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I was so stupid though. I feel for his trap!" Carla replies.

"It's alright. Don't worry about Brakiss for right now."

Luke leaves Carla's room as she falls asleep.


End file.
